


Unfinished Business

by WantingMore



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, Prison, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantingMore/pseuds/WantingMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron phones Robert from prison while said Robert is still on bed rest in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

Robert picked up his ringing phone from the bedside cabinet in the hospital,  
"Hello?"  
"It's me"   
"Aaron? Why are yo-"  
"Don't ask stupid questions only got uh", Robert heard Aaron count to himself on the other end of the phone.  
"3 quid for my phone calls and I'm not wasting it for you to be a prat"  
"Thanks, but why?"   
"Just wanted to" he heard Aaron cough.  
"Um make sure you're awake, thought me Mum was just saying that to protect me", Aaron explained.   
"Well she wasn't, I'm alive and well, still in hospital though"   
"Right well, I will see you maybe.. if I get out so"  
"Don't hang up"  
"Rob"   
"Please, I just need to say I'm sorry alright?"  
"Alright.."   
"I'm sorry, Aaron. I mean it, what I said to you at the scrapyard was.. it was cruel of me and I know there was no excuse but-"  
"When you say 'but' sounds like you're about to make an excuse"  
"I'm not, I promise"  
"Good, well.."   
"I wouldn't blame you if you did shoot me though, guess I got my karma" Robert chuckled.  
"Do that again" Aaron breathed.  
"What?"  
"Laugh, please. Just not heard it in a while and it's not really a barrel of laughs in this place"   
"I'm sorry, you know, that I can't remember what happened"   
"'m sorry too" Aaron's breathing hitched and Robert heard making his heart clench at the thought of Aaron in prison.  
"Promi-Just promise me that you'll stay strong or whatever people say, don't do anything stupid in there"  
"I won't alright?"  
"But I don't believe you Aaron, we both know what happens when it gets too much for you and it's not like you can talk to your mum or have me there to piss you off more than you piss yourself off"   
"Well what do think I'm doing now? Calling you so you can inevitably piss me off" Aaron laughed.   
Robert fake laughed, "Funny one you are"   
"I know, shame they don't appreciate my comedic skills in this dump"  
"Yeah, real shame" Robert sighed.  
"Sorry you got shot"  
"Sorry your banged up for it"  
"Hm"   
"I'll get you out though, I will find out who it is and get you home okay?"  
"Christ Rob what you going to do? Turn into Sherlock?"  
"Might do"  
"That'll be the day, you couldn't even work out that I stole you last Easter egg, you thought it was dog mind?"  
"That was you!?"  
"Well it wasn't the flaming dog was it!"   
"My God Aaron, you do realise I took him to the vets and everything! Had to go all the way to Leeds just to avoid paddy"   
"You are so gullible" Aaron giggles.  
"Thanks" Robert says sarcastically.  
"Aaron..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"   
"Don't okay?"  
"But I do, I love you"  
"Well I hate you"   
"Yeah I know, I heard"  
"Whaddya mean ya heard?"  
"When I was comatosed, I, well I heard what you said, and I'm just sorry that I pushed you to hate me that much"  
"You weren't meant to hear that, I'm sorry"   
"Don't be, it's fine, I deserve it"  
"You didn't, not when you were like that and I don't hate you"   
"Well you should"   
"I don't and if this is the last time I'm gonna talk to you for a while.."   
"What?"   
"If you keel over and die and don't know this I'm going to feel pretty shit.."  
"Spit it out Aaron"   
"Fine. Robert, I lo-"   
Aaron's voice is replaced by and incessant beeping on the end of the line signalling the end of the call, where Robert is left to wonder if he'll ever hear the end of that sentence and Aaron is left smashing the phone against the wall at his missed opportunity.


End file.
